Rosario Scarlett
Rosario Scarlett is a character residing in the Randomverse. Bio Rosario is a genderless scarlet-headed blackbird from Uruguay. It came to the School of Heroics in hope of obtaining the knowledge needed to stop Strong Immortal. It got its three superpowers after coming contact with an unidentified virus while studying a cave. Rosario is a genuine superhero despite having a weakness to rubber bands, being manipulative, and undergoing episodes of "Scarlett Fever". It loves crowded places, but its reasoning for this specific preference is ambiguous. Scarlett Fever When Rosario undergoes "Scarlett Fever", it is basically a temporary episode of rampaging insanity. During episodes, it gets surrounded by scarlet energy and grows in size to a hulking giant. Its eyes also become red in color, which is a change from the normal color of rose. Its Mentifery also goes out of wack, making it very unlikely for Rosario to summon what it needs. Resurrection Field Projection is disabled while "Scarlett Fever" is ongoing. The 2018 Halloween Special Rosario participated in the meme along with Sam Jay, George Raven, Luria Spinner, Chuck Secretii, Samus Samuellson, Scotty Raven Jay, and Aquastan Secretii. When it got invited to the party, it intially intends to research Strong Immortal on the computer as usual. Eventually, the noise proves too much for Rosario, so it moves to the back, where it found Guy and Sam having sex. Rosario, though shocked at first, quickly comes up with the theory that Sam mistook Guy for Scotty in his drunken state. When the cops barge in on Chuck and Guy's fight, Rosario pleads with them that everything was all a big mistake. It then scolds Guy after he smashes into an artifact statue and breaks it. Rosario is forced to escape with the rest of the group to a cemetery, where it continues to chew out Guy's actions throughout the night. Sam eventually shuts it up with his Hellish Rage voice. When Rosario heard the horse trot noises, it comforts the other Randomverse characters over their fear of Saint D. Owron, saying it could be the Headless Horseman or something worse. Rosario soon regrets saying that sentence as the Headless Horseman appears for real. As Rosario tries to escape, it trips on a tree root. Luckily, Chuck saves it. Then when a burning pumpkin is thrown at Rosario, it jumps off the bridge. The camera view reveals that Rosario did not touch the running stream (though its feet came close to touching the water). The burning pumpkin misses Rosario. After the Zuul threat is spat out, Rosario would not forgive Guy for what he did. Throughout Act 2, Rosario teams up with Samus to figure out what's going on with Zuul. A slimy thing attacks and Rosario loses the information on Zuul, but it still manages to defeat it with its superpowers. Rosario does not forget what it has learned as it reports back to the rest of the groip. When Aquastan and Scotty meet at the highest point, Rosario fears it may be too late, and the fears are only worsened by the earthquakes. By Act 3, Rosario has regained determination and finds an entrance through the sewers. After Rosario convinces everyone that there's no other option, the group enters. When the ghost train arrives, it is revealed that Rosario watched Blue Cat Blues and still has bad memories of the cartoon. The bad memories eventually made it break down crying, though Guy and Luria snap it out of it. After Guy jumps through an opening, Rosario signals the rest of the group to follow him. After the jump, Rosario finds itself separated and encounters a toilet key puzzle. Rosario decides to approach the puzzle by grabbing all three keys, figuring it would save it time in the end. Soon enough, Rosario escapes the sewers first. However, it had to rehire Guy as Sam fired him for dragging the group into the mess. Scotquastatty Ravman appears and attacks everyone (including Rosario), but Guy the White defeats the fusion. After the voice instructs the group to choose a form for The Destroyer, Rosario lets everyone know to keep their minds blank as Zuul can read thoughts and can take a form of a destroyer though a thought out form. Eventually, Guy screws up and Rosario looks at him after Sam yells at him again. Sam fires Guy again much to the frustration of Rosario. It has to explain why The Destroyer looks a lot like Guy the Black. When Sam decides he has had enough, Rosario decides to attack The Destroyer along with everyone else. Rosario uses Mentifery to summon weapons for the other Randomverse characters to use. When that didn't work, Rosario proposes that the group destroys the temple. With Sam deciding to take charge, Rosario uses Size Enhancement and makes the flaming blue jay grow larger. It also calls for the others to fuse their attacks into Sam. The attack works, signalled by the massive explosion. Everyone gets knocked down, but they manage to recover. Everyone enjoys the fame, and Rosario musters up the courage to forgive Guy. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Animals Category:Randomverse Category:OCs Category:BrantSteele Ready